world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072214-MilokoAcenia
gracefulThaumaturge GT began pestering timidTheurge TT at 19:05 -- 07:05 GT: MAGIC USER! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:06 TT: erm, uh, h-hello? 07:06 TT: you m-must be the p-person E-Eddy was t-talking a-about? 07:07 GT: Aw, they said something already? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:07 GT: I was just really excited to find someone else who liked magic! ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:08 TT: y-yeah, it's not all t-that c-common of an i-interest? 07:08 GT: I meet so many sciency types! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:09 TT: yes, s-some of t-them e-even say m-magic is f-fake? 07:09 TT: how can p-people who are s-supposed to be so s-smart, a-able to t-think l-like t-that? 07:09 GT: Yes! Aw, some person I've been talking to lately said that! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:09 GT: It was upsetting. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:11 TT: y-yeah, I can bet? 07:12 TT: err, if you d-don't m-mind me a-asking? w-what s-sort of m-magic are you t-trained in? 07:12 GT: I'm not trained! I like potions a lot though Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:12 GT: And I want to be able to do conjurations and summonings! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:12 GT: What about you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:13 TT: me? m-mostly r-ritualistic m-magics? 07:13 GT: Ooooh! How does that work? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:14 TT: w-well it u-usually t-takes a f-fresh h-heart or s-something s-similar? 07:16 TT: t-then s-some c-chanting? s-standard T-Trolltec r-rituals? 07:17 GT: Trolltec! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:17 TT: err, yes? you k-know a-about t-them? 07:18 GT: Kinda! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:18 TT: you m-must be o-older t-than I t-thought t-then? 07:19 GT: What do you mean? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:21 TT: w-well, the p-popularity of the T-Trolltec r-religion has w-waned g-greatly a-after the t-traitor, T-Tlaloc ran off w-with the h-human q-queen? 07:25 TT: u-unfortunately, t-that k-kind of, put us on the b-black l-list of t-troll s-society? 07:25 GT: I know that feeling. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:26 GT: I don't get to go out much due to an association kinda similar. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:26 TT: w-what do you m-mean? if you d-don't m-mind s-sharing? 07:27 GT: Ah.... don't tell, okay? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:27 GT: Or I definitely can't talk to anyone anymore. ✫(◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:28 TT: hmm, how a-about I t-tell you a s-secret f-first? t-that way we b-both h-have one to k-keep? 07:28 GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:29 TT: w-well, in a-addition to b-being a p-practitioner of T-Trolltec m-magic, I am a-also a p-princess? 07:30 GT: Princess? Ohh. Can't be of Alternia. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:30 GT: Does that make you human? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:30 TT: n-nope? 07:30 TT: n-nope a-again? 07:31 GT: Ahhh, I'm so bad at this! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:31 GT: That's really neat though! I bet you don't have a lot of friends cause of it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:31 TT: not r-really? I do h-have my s-sister to k-keep my c-company t-though? 07:32 GT: I also don't have a lot of friends cause nobody wants to be a friend to the offspring of the Ecoterrorists! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:32 TT: y-you're? wow? 07:34 TT: I g-guess I can u-understand why t-though? 07:34 GT: I don't want to have no friends because of it though. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:34 GT: Its not my fault! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:35 TT: y-yeah, not l-like I w-wanted to be a p-princess e-either? 07:35 TT: it's m-more w-work t-than y-you'd t-think? 07:36 GT: Probably! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:37 TT: w-well, I g-guess I'll be y-your f-friend? uhm? 07:37 GT: Yay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: I will be your friend too, then! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: We should form a magic club! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 TT: y-yeah? I'm M-Miloko by the way? 07:39 GT: I'm Acenia! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:40 TT: w-well, A-Acenia, w-what s-should we c-call our c-club? to m-make it o-official? 07:42 GT: Ohhh I don't know! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:44 TT: hmm? w-well w-whatever? we can c-come up w-with one l-later? 07:44 GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:46 TT: w-well, g-good l-luck w-with y-your m-magic, A-Acenia? 07:46 TT: I'll t-talk to you l-later? 07:47 GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:47 GT: Have fun! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:47 GT: Wait? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:47 TT: hmm? 07:48 GT: Darmok and Miloko in Miloko's Hive? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:48 GT: Are you THAT miloko? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:48 TT: uhh, yes? 07:48 GT: Oooh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:48 GT: I think I know a couple! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:48 GT: This is fun! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:48 GT: Hihihihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:49 GT: Have fun! I'll talk to you later! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:49 TT: uhh, bye? -- timidTheurge TT ceased pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 19:49 --